1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as liquid crystal printers and electrophotographic copying machines and, more particularly, an image forming apparatus wherein a face-up paper sheet discharge opening and an operation panel of the apparatus are formed at a same plane of the apparatus casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image forming apparatus such as the liquid crystal printer and the electrophotographic copying machine has usually an operation panel, on which operation keys for enabling the operator to start the image forming operation and to select sizes of paper sheets used and displays for letting the operator know the functions of the apparatus are arranged. The operation panel is usually located on that side (or front side) of the apparatus which is in front of the operator when he is to use the apparatus so as to make it easy to operate the operation panel. A paper sheet supply cassette is further attached to the front side of the apparatus, projecting outside from the apparatus, and a face-up tray is attached to the rear side of the apparatus to swing round a shaft and relative to the apparatus body.
In order to make the apparatus more compact, there has been developed an image forming apparatus in which the operation panel, paper sheet supply cassette and swingable face-up tray all are concentrated on the front side of the apparatus. The most of the paper sheet supply cassette is housed in the apparatus in this case.
In the case of this image forming apparatus of the concentration type, however, the operation panel is shielded by the face-up tray when it is swung to face the operation panel when it is not used, thereby making it impossible to operate operation keys on the operation panel.